Daddy's Girls
by pampongchamp
Summary: Pam's view of Jim as a father.  FLUFF.  Originally published 02/02/07


**A/N: Originally published February 02, 2007 at -once(dot)net**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Pam was suddenly ripped away from her romantic ski trip with Dwight when someone poked her shoulder. Frankly, she was glad. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light, she saw a weepy toddler, clutching her stuffed puppy for dear life.<p>

"What is it baby?" she whispered, her voice cracked from sleep.

What came out of little Abigail's mouth was nothing short of gibberish, but Pam was able to make out the words, "mommy" and "accident."

She rubbed her eyes and followed her across the hall. She stripped the sheets and stripped the little girl and put all the wet items in the laundry room. She would get to them tomorrow. Abby's mattress was all wet. Pam dried her tears with the soft cotton of her night shirt and put her in pajamas. She carried her back to her room, and yawned loudly as she placed her in the middle of the bed.

Jim rolled over with a groan just as Pam was climbing back in. His hair was sticking straight up on one side, and his eyes were squinty and confused. Pam giggled and Abby copied her.

Jim leaned on his elbow to face the girls, "how did I get so lucky to have two of my favorite girls in my bed?" His question was followed by a loud yawn.

"One of your girls had an accident" Pam said, her head motioning toward their guest.

Jim's eyes went wide, "Pamela!" he faked surprise.

"No daddy" Abby corrected him, "I had an accident" the tears started to well up again.

"It's okay." Jim stroked her curly blonde hair, "Everyone has accidents." He smiled at her, and picked up her ratty stuffed puppy, he closed his eyes, "Now let's go to sleep."

"That's my fuzzy!" she protested.

Jim pretended to be thinking, "Um no, I'm pretty sure it's mine."

She giggled and shook her head, holding her tiny hands out for her companion

"Abby, when you came in here I was holding my fuzzy. I don't know where yours was." His eyebrows were raised into a classic Jim face.

Only Pam heard the faint noise in the other room, she slipped out quietly, listening to Jim tease Abby. She wanted to scold him, it was late, and she needed to sleep. But when she saw the look in the little girl's eyes, nothing but love and admiration for him, it so much mirrored her own. She decided she would let it go tonight.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

She hadn't heard him enter the room. She was facing the window, the morning sun hadn't begun to appear over the houses, but a faint light was emerging in the sky. She absentmindedly swayed from side to side, the third best thing to happen in her life cuddled to her chest.

He was standing next to her, staring at the same rooftops. She jumped, not expecting to see a tall shadowy figure when she'd glanced up from the light swirl of fuzz on baby Emma's head. Her surprise had caused Emma to wake, and start to slowly whimper.

Pam pouted at Jim and he suppressed a giggle, "I'm sorry" he whispered.

He pulled them both into his arms. Pam, now realizing her fatigue relaxed into his bare chest. The infant squirmed and sharp squeals came in tiny bursts. Jim rested his head on Pam's and rocked them back and forth. He started to hum a tune, his deep voice rumbling in his chest, she felt it resonate on her skin, they all closed their eyes.

Suddenly Pam lifted her head, "is that the Mary Tyler Moore theme?"

Jim laughed quietly, "Is that okay?"

She nodded and leaned back into him, with her eyes closed and Emma now sleeping peacefully she softly joined him.

"Love is all around no need to waste it, you can have the town why don't you take it, you're gonna make it after all."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

He needed a haircut.

In the absolute worst way.

She noticed this as they faced each other, heads resting on elbows, smiles on their faces.

Both girls were in between them now, Abby stretched out like a starfish, her tiny round tummy peeking out beneath Dora the Explorer jammies.

Emma stared at the ceiling, cooing softly. She tightly held Pam's pinky in her fist, chubby legs kicking the air.

She's staring at him in the faint light of the morning. He's smiling at her in that oh so Jim way and she's falling in love all over again. He lets out a huge, unattractive yawn, and she only loves him more.

She doesn't know how long her eyes were closed for but she felt the weight in the bed change and just like every morning she hears the shower start and the loud squeak the pipe makes startles her. Sleep overtakes quickly, but then the bight bathroom light is bathing half the room. She rolls over and watches him, it's the same as every morning.

She doesn't think he knows she watches him.

Drop towel, throw on boxer briefs, then undershirt. Go to closet for dress shirt, put on pants, then the belt. Button shirt, undo belt, pull pants down, tuck in shirt. (She never understood this logic) Pick tie without looking, tie quickly on the way to closet for socks and shoes. Sit carefully on edge of the bed, socks, shoes. Stand up, grab coat, turn to stare lovingly at Pam.

With his coat slung over his arm he leans over the bed, placing kisses on each of their heads. "Daddy loves his girls." Pam smiles because she'd never want him to feel guilty for leaving. Though everything in her wants to throw a fit and hold his knees like a child and keep him here.

He stops in the doorway, and she blows him a kiss. He catches it and places it in his pocket.

When he comes home later and she's up to her elbows in Spaghetti-Os, her eyes welling up, begging. He comes up to her and pulls his hand out of his pocket, he blows the kiss right back.

She holds him tight and she knows, this is how it's supposed to be.


End file.
